


100 Things #76 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [76]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #76 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

If someone had asked Splinter how he thought his life would go he certainly would not have said anything about sewers, turtles or fatherhood. And yet here he was living in the sewers of New York City and raising four mutant turtles to be ninjas. There was no way any part of that could have been predicted or planned for. In fact, there were days when Splinter wasn't sure that he believed it himself. It seemed like a fever dream or something that came from passing too close to someone smoking powerful hallucinogens. Still, for all its weirdness and trials for the most part he was rather enjoying his life and that, most likely, was the strangest part of all.


End file.
